


caranguexo, de aves e do can

by Clarinete



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete





	caranguexo, de aves e do can

Non hai nada bo nesta vida para compartir cos que se senten, con todo, Karkat non pode dicir o mesmo.  
Sempre que hai moito foi atraendo para a noiva do seu mellor amigo. O seu nome é Xade Harley, que non é só un dos seus amigos, pero son os máis seguros.  
Karkat problema non é que, así como a noiva do seu mellor amigo, pero tamén hai uns meses só estaba namorada del, e aínda máis para atrás, outra rapaza, e así por moitos anos.  
Karkat é un neno apaixonado. A pesar de todo o tempo parece frío e calculista, está realmente a pensar sobre a persoa que lle gusta ou que está namorado.  
Sen as súas paixóns, Karkat caeu a tantas persoas que xa perdín a conta. Pero a pesar de ser un número tan grande, que parece nunca se cansar de facer o mesmo.  
A conclusión á que chegou a por que isto ocorre é que pura e simple ", ten moito amor para dar, con todo, non me sinto forte dabondo para darlle".  
Se Karkat claramente non é un cara moi intelixente.


End file.
